icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Greig
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = High River, AB, CAN | draft = 15th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2007 }} Mark Greig (born January 25, 1970 in High River, Alberta) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. He played 125 games in the National Hockey League with the Hartford Whalers, Toronto Maple Leafs, Calgary Flames, and Philadelphia Flyers. He was drafted 15th overall by the Whalers in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft and scored 13 goals and 27 assists for 40 points during his NHL career. He is currently a scout with the Flyers. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1986-87 Calgary Wranglers WHL 5 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Lethbridge Hurricanes WHL 65 9 18 27 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Lethbridge Hurricanes WHL 71 36 72 108 113 8 5 5 10 16 1989-90 Lethbridge Hurricanes WHL 65 55 80 135 149 18 11 21 32 35 1990-91 Springfield Indians AHL 73 32 55 87 73 17 2 6 8 22 1990-91 Hartford Whalers NHL 4 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Springfield Indians AHL 50 20 27 47 38 9 1 1 2 20 1991-92 Hartford Whalers NHL 17 0 5 5 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Springfield Indians AHL 55 20 38 58 86 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Hartford Whalers NHL 22 1 7 8 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Springfield Indians AHL 4 0 4 4 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 9 4 6 10 0 11 4 2 6 26 1993-94 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 13 2 2 4 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Hartford Whalers NHL 31 4 5 9 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Calgary Flames NHL 8 1 1 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Saint John Flames AHL 67 31 50 81 82 2 0 1 1 0 1995-96 Atlanta Knights IHL 71 25 48 73 104 3 2 1 3 4 1996-97 Houston Aeros IHL 59 12 30 42 59 13 5 8 13 2 1996-97 Quebec Rafales IHL 5 1 2 3 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 69 26 36 62 103 3 0 4 4 4 1998-99 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 7 1 3 4 2 2 0 1 1 0 1998-99 Philadelphia Phantoms AHL 67 23 46 69 102 7 1 5 6 14 1999-00 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 11 3 2 5 6 3 0 0 0 0 1999-00 Philadelphia Phantoms AHL 68 34 48 82 116 5 3 2 5 6 2000-01 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 7 1 1 2 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Philadelphia Phantoms AHL 74 31 57 88 98 10 6 5 11 4 2001-02 Philadelphia Phantoms AHL 66 22 37 59 105 5 0 4 4 6 2002-03 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 5 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Philadelphia Phantoms AHL 73 30 44 74 127 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Hamburg Freezers DEL 52 14 23 37 44 11 5 6 11 10 2004-05 Kassel Huskies DEL 52 17 19 36 93 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 46 21 21 42 46 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 40 13 17 30 70 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 125 13 27 40 90 5 0 1 1 0 External links * Category:Born in 1970 Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Calgary Wranglers alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Hamburg Freezers players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Quebec Rafales players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Retired in 2007